Eight Days a Week
by Mr. KP
Summary: When Tails and Cream are caught in a thunderstorm, Tails suggests a song to calm them both down. TailsxCream, slight songfic.


Cream the Rabbit sat in her bedroom on the second story of her humble little cabin home, utterly bored. She looked over at her chao, Cheese, who was just floating lazily in circles.

"Oh, Cheese, it's such a lovely day out...but there's nothing to do!"

Cream was right. She and Cheese had done everything around her house before already. They had frolicked in the flowers, watered her mom's plants and made cookies. What other thing could they possibly do?

"Amy said she was going to convince Sonic to go on a date with her so she must be very busy. Say...I wonder what Tails is doing?"

Cream hopped off her bed and went over to the small portable phone on her nightstand. She picked it up and quickly dialed Tails's number. After three rings, she heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she heard a small voice say on the other line.

"Tails?"

"Oh, hi, Cream! What's up?"

Cream felt a little happier now that she had someone to talk to. "Well, it's such a nice day out, but I'm so bored at home! I was wondering, well, if you were busy at all-"

"Oh, no, not at all. I was just gonna work on my plane a little bit. It's a little boring, I know, but I think-"

Cream interrupted him, mimicking Tails. "That's not boring! I think that's pretty cool, actually."

Tails laughed, a little taken aback by that response. "Really? Well, if you don't mind, you can come hang out with me and maybe even help me a bit with the plane."

Cream smiled. "Oh, I'd love that, Tails! Just let me grab my coat, okay?"

"Sure. See you soon!"

Cream hung up and turned to Cheese with a big grin. "Well, I've just gotten something to do, Cheese. Want to come with?"

"Chao chao."

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Well, I'll see you in a few hours, Cheese." She reached over and hugged him. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen, where her mother was busy doing some dishes.

"Mother?" she asked. Her mom turned around, a dish in her hands.

"Yes, dear?"

"Is it okay if I go over to Tails's for a couple of hours?" She made sure to bat her eyelashes a little, a trick Amy had taught her.

"Of course, honey. Just make sure to bring your coat, okay? It's cloudy outside." Cream's mother was very loving, but also protective.

"Yes, mother, and thank you. See you later!" Cream said, dashing towards the coat rack near her front door and grabbing her purple coat while she opened the front door. She put it on hurriedly and rushed out into the blustery spring day.

The clouds above her were dark, but her mood was anything but, as she rushed through the rolling fields surrounding her home and was quickly on the path to Tails's house. Not 10 minutes later, she was already at Tails's door. She knocked softly, and it was only moments before Tails opened the door.

"Heya, Cream!" he said, a big smile on his face. She surprisingly gave him a rather tight squeeze. "Thank you so much for letting me come over!" she squealed.

Tails blushed a little as he gently pulled her off. "I'm happy to see you too. Shall we get going?"

"Yes of course." Cream said as she followed Tails through his large living room to his garage, where his plane, the Tornado, was stored. It was a magnificent specimen, a bright red airplane with a Tails logo splashed on both sides and shining propellers. One of the back compartments was open, and some tools were placed on the large work station next to it.

"Wow, you have such a nice plain, Tails!" Cream gushed, marveling at the size and scope of the plane. Tails walked over to his work station and pulled up another stool. "Ready to help me, Cream?"

"Yes, sir!" Cream scampered over to the seat Tails pulled up and began to help Tails assemble parts. They just kept working and working, not even noticing the clouds beginning to roll in...

* * *

Some hours later, Tails and Cream were walking back into his living room, having done a lot of work on his plane.

"You have a knack for machines, Cream. You should help me more often." Tails said, getting some water from his refrigerator. Cream blushed.

"Thank you, Tails. I'm nowhere near as good as you are. You can spot all sorts of tiny things that I couldn't even begin to see!" she cried, taking the water from Tails's outstretched hand.

"Nah, don't be modest, it's totally-"Before Tails could finish his sentence, a huge thunder clap came from overhead, and before it was over, Tails and Cream were both on the purple couch in the middle of the living room. Their water bottles were quickly discarded on the floor.

"T-t-tails...I'm really scared of thunder!" Cream whispered, her teeth chattering in fear.

"I know, I am too!" Tails whispered back, sounding just as scared. Another strike of thunder, and right after it was done, the lights in Tails's house went out. The only thing noticeable was the immense whimpering coming from the two terrified children.

Cream quickly began to frantically grope around the darkness with her hand. Finally, she felt Tails's hand, and she squeezed it as hard as she could.

"Tails, what are we going to do!? I don't like the dark either!" Cream cried, as she felt a couple of tears sting her eyes. She felt a tight squeeze on her hand before hearing Tails speak up.

"I-I understand. The only problem is, my breaker switch is outside, and I'm too scared to go outside..." Tails admitted, and Cream could detect the sadness in his voice. She let go of his hand and reached blind into the darkness, finding his body. She gently threw her arms around him, wanting to comfort him.

"It's okay, Tails. If we stay here together, maybe it won't be so bad." She whispered, feeling Tails arms going around her as well. Now they just slowly held onto each other as multiple thunder and lightning strikes hit. It must have been at least 20 minutes before Tails said something.

"Wait, I know what we could do!" he said, letting go of Cream and leaping off the couch. Cream was surprised to realize that she was disappointed that he was letting go. _"It felt so nice...he's really soft!"_ she thought as he disappeared into his bedroom somewhere. She heard him rummaging around, and soon he was back and seated next to her again. He had a small device in his hand.

He flicked the center of the object, and Cream realized it was an I-pod music player. "You want to listen to some music?" Cream wondered aloud.

"Not just any music," Tails said, eagerly flicking through his library, "I remember when I was really little, my mother used to play this song whenever a thunderstorm happened. It was such a nice song, that I always calmed down and by the time I calmed down fully, the storm was over!" he exclaimed as he realized that he found the song.

"Oh, great! What song is it?" Cream asked, taking the ear bud offered to her.

"It's called 'Eight Days a Week' and it's by The Beatles. Have you ever heard of them?"

"No, I don't think so." She said, the shaking of her head making her ears flop back and forth.

"Well, then you're in for a treat." Tails smiled as he flicked play, and the pleasant guitar intro began.

_Ooo I need your love, babe  
guess you know it's true  
Hope you need my love, babe  
just like I need you_

Cream smiled, liking the sound of the singer's voice. She began tapping her knee in rhythm to the drums.

_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothing but love, babe  
Eight days a week_

Tails stood up, and Cream had no choice but to join him if she wanted the ear bud in her large ear to stay in. Tails reached for her hand, and to her surprise, he started twisting her around, like he wanted to dance!

_Love you every day, girl  
always on my mind  
One thing I can say, girl  
love you all the time_

Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothing but love, girl  
Eight days a week

Cream grinned and began to lightly kick her legs and clap to the music, and Tails laughed as she did, doing his own little dance. Soon enough, Cream began to lose herself in the song, not even thinking about the storm anymore.

_Eight days a week  
I love you  
Eight days a week  
is not enough to show I care_

Cream giggled at the lyrics. _"There's not eight days in one week! That's silly!"_ she thought, looking at Tails smiling face. _"He's got really cute blue eyes...and his smile is so adorable!"_ She began to dance more, grabbing Tails's hands and swinging them around.

_Ooo I need your love, babe  
guess you know it's true  
Hope you need my love babe  
just like I need you_

Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothing but love, babe  
Eight days a week

Tails was beginning to like the fact that Cream was holding his hands. He had never told anyone, but he always got a strange, yet somehow pleasant feeling around her, but he couldn't explain what it was. Right now, that feeling was in overload.

_Love you every day, girl  
always on my mind  
One thing I can say girl  
love you all the time_

Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothing but love, babe  
Eight days a week  
Eight days a week  
Eight days a week

As the song finished, Tails and Cream let go of each other, falling back onto the couch, laughing the whole time. Cream's ear bud fell out, and she ignored it as she put her face into a pillow to stop her high-pitched giggling. Tails wiped a tear from his eye as he stood up and noticed the storm had calmed down as well.

"See, Cream? It's just like I said. The thunder went away!" he said, helping her up so she could see. She cheered as she saw that the thunder and lightning had stopped, and while the clouds were still there, they weren't as dark looking as they were before.

"Wow, that song was amazing, Tails! It really worked...like magic." She whispered the last part, hoping Tails wouldn't hear her. How silly it must have been for him to hear something was magical when he was a scientist!

"Cream, I think the song is magical too. I don't know how, but it always makes me so happy." He replied, patting her shoulder. Now Cream knew he definitely heard her. She blushed when he took his hand away.

"Well, I guess you'd better head on home, huh?" he said, pointing at the clock next to his front door. It read 5:30.

Cream gasped. "Oh, you're right! I'd better hurry or my mother will worry..." she quickly grabbed her coat from where she left it in Tails's garage and ran back, racing for the door. Tails ran after her.

"Well, bye, Cream, and I hope that-"Cream cut him off by leaning over and slightly touching her lips against his cheek. Tails froze and could only mutter incoherently as she turned into the doorway.

She turned around as she was leaving. "Thank you so much, Tails. I had a lot of fun, and I hope that we can hang out again sometime..." she was blushing something fierce, so she quickly pivoted on her heels and ran off into the distance.

Tails closed the door, then rubbed his cheek with his hand. He laughed and lay down on his couch, soaking in the moment. "I wonder if she likes me...I hope so. I like her a lot..."


End file.
